


松门纪事

by Fin_tbc



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 全0 - Freeform, 幼驯染, 松门四天王捏造梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fin_tbc/pseuds/Fin_tbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>总督传记（发现自己现在好像最喜欢这篇XD</p><p>曾经是总督的生贺。（不过我是撸生贺必死星人→ →</p><p>全0，幼驯染，隐cp高银/all银。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

 

 

「晋助少爷，请休息吧，这样下去要生病的。」

女侍温婉的声音劝道。高杉暗暗恼怒，冷着脸继续将困顿的视线钉在松阳的字迹上。

从吃过饭到现在看了还不到三页。大部分时间在翻着字典给那些讨厌的全汉字注音和注释，中途注烦了跑去挥剑发泄，回来再折腾两下就拖到了这个点。高杉的背诵还没有完成一半。

其实这个点也没有太晚，九点二十六分，就是对于八岁的孩童来说，的确该睡觉了。何况第二天还要早起。松下村塾不但有文课还有武课，每天早上符合要求的孩子都要集合学习剑道。高杉虽然身子骨十分娇惯，不注意自己也能发起烧来，但是身份上还是个准武士，所以需要参加晨练。

因此熬夜是万万不可的。

 

可是不熬夜，他的功课恐怕永远都比不上那个连武士都算不上的小畜生。

想到吉田松阳总是当着他的面夸那个叫“小太郎”的家伙如何如何优秀，高杉的胸口就禁不住腾起一股怒焰。

 

放肆的老东西！你以为我背不下你这些烂条文吗？！

 

×××

 

高杉入松阳门下只为争一口气。

 

作为大组士家的独子，高杉得天独厚，衣来伸手饭来张口，不知不觉就养成了一个小祖宗。

不过高杉和那种恃宠而骄的小祖宗又有些不太相同。

 

距今一个多月前，高杉放火烧了一个叫八百屋的商店。

最早的起因不过是那家人的小孩笑话他长得像女孩子。高杉一怒之下就和对方当街动起手来。

八百屋的小孩人高马大，比高杉多了一个头，加上又是从小帮忙家里干活的，力气不算小，很快就把高杉掀翻到了地上。

街上的人都认出高杉是武士家的孩子，连忙把对方拉开了，高杉没有受什么外伤。但是高杉心里一点也不像没事。

 

如果连个小小的商家野种都可以骑到我头上，今后我凭什么光耀“高杉大组士”之名？！

高杉越想越难以忍受，便在众目睽睽之下放了一把火，把那木头架的八百屋飞快烧得干净。

 

没多久八百屋的当家就找到高杉家来了。

高杉不慌不忙地面对，据理力争，怒斥对方的小孩太放肆，自己不过是给了他一点教训。

 

「我只是做了正确的事！」

高杉这样说道。

 

「但是你可知道，放火是死罪？」

高杉的父亲提醒道。高杉春树是一个理性的人。他虽然纵容家人宠溺高杉，却不会容许他危害到高杉家的清誉。

 

「武士为了贯彻自己的正义，即使一死也在所不惜。」

高杉朗声应道，目光坦然望向八百屋的当家，「我只是做了正确的事，如果你觉得我不对，大可以向藩里提出诉讼，要砍头还是要切腹，我已经有这样的觉悟。」

 

八百屋当家听得目瞪口呆。

最后八百屋的拿了些钱，息事宁人了。高杉在心里冷笑：到底不是武士家的，就只有这点骨气。

 

几天之后高杉一个人在后院努力挥着剑。忽然来了个奇怪的男人。他像空气一样，悄无声息就来到高杉跟前，把高杉吓了一大跳。

 

「大胆，你是哪个家伙？」

但是高杉没有叫唤下人。他的尊严不允许自己这样做。他要独自面对这个闯入者。

 

「我来看看当街烧掉人家店子的顽徒到底是何方神圣。就是你吗，高杉晋助君？」

男人微笑着说道。

他的声音温文尔雅，长相也毫无威慑，一双清秀的眼睛甚至比女性还要出众，第一眼看过去，除了温文就是秀气，看不出太多能耐。

但是他只身闯进高杉府邸，不惊动任何人，高杉不认为他是八百屋那样的货色。

 

「哼，他们找你来讨公道吗？对我们说的是一套，背后又是一套啊。」高杉不屑地冷嗤。

 

「你误会了，我是自己想来的。」男人笑了笑，就像对待一个不懂事的孩童。高杉的脸上浮现了一层薄怒。

 

「只是想确认一件事罢了。高杉君，你那时真的有切腹的觉悟吗？」男人如同看不见他的愠色一般，这样问道。

 

「当然。」高杉哼了一声。他是家格二百石的武士出身，和普通小孩可不是一个层次。

 

「了不起，小小年纪便有承担罪责的勇气。」

 

「我是在贯彻武士的信念。」

高杉的不悦变得更加明显。

 

「是吗？但是那件事原本不过是次街头的小争执，发生在两个不懂事的小孩之间，为了这样的小事丧命，高杉君，你的命是不是太轻贱了？」

 

「放肆！」

 

男人一点也不在意高杉的斥喝。「弱者才会不得不为其他人抬手便可办到的小事豁命。不然，你当时还能想出更适合的方法吗？」

他的声音仍旧温文，但是这个时候听来，却比斥骂或嘲讽更加令高杉难受。高杉冷冷地瞪着男人，一句话不说，因为他说不出一句反驳的话。

男人戳中了高杉心底的痛处。

如果那个时候他能打过八百屋家的小孩，就不用后面的铤而走险了。

输给八百屋那家伙的时候，他的心中是怨恨的。恨自己为何这样弱小，恨自己的拳头为何这样不顶用。

堂堂武士打不过商家的小孩，即使自己没有拔刀也不能减轻这份屈辱感。

 

高杉晋助是个这么无能的家伙吗？如果是这样的话，倒不如早点切腹吧。高杉不允许自己这样弱小。

 

「那么，想知道武士的一命，究竟能干些什么吗？」

男人忽然又说道。

「不是为这种小义之争，而是为真正需要贯彻至死的大义。」

 

「……！」

高杉咬着牙不应声。男人笑了笑，像来时一样闲适地离开。

 

「如果你想知道就到松下村塾来找我吧，我叫吉田松阳。」

男人留下了这句话。

 

三天过后，高杉回绝了父亲为自己安排的明伦馆，到松阳门下就学。

 

然而一入松门深似海。才不过月余，高杉积累的怨气就超过了以往的总和。

高杉在村塾一共有两个敌人，第一吉田松阳，第二吉田松阳的得意门生，和田小太郎。

小太郎是藩医和田家的长男，和高杉同岁，同样体弱多病。甚至因为病弱而被认定为无法成人。和田家在去年老当家病故之后就由长姊招了个夫婿进来继承家业，对小太郎唯一的要求便是吃好玩好，将来不要有太多的遗憾。

 

但是就是这么个小太郎，通背了《孟子》，写着一手好字，文课总是在全班第一，武课也可圈可点。而且小太郎还不是武士，在进入松门之前从没有好好握过剑。小太郎的精神还总是充满朝气，一下水还能弄翻一条船，一点也看不出他有什么毛病。

高杉觉得小太郎就像山一样横在他的面前，令他怎么也看淡不了。

第一次，高杉感觉到自己也有不如别人的时候。

而这个对手还不是武士。也不是藩医。也不是商人。也不是拥有广阔前景的家伙。小太郎什么都不是。

高杉不能认同自己向这么一个家伙示弱。作为武士，作为武士中的上士，他不能输给这个什么都不是的家伙，他要跨过这座巨岭。

 

可是高杉又不愿暴露内心一度被动摇了的事实。或许松阳那个老家伙他瞒不住，但是其他学生的面前他绝不能丢了面子。

高杉继续上课不好好听讲，继续不理睬任何一个同窗，叫松阳的时候直呼“松阳”，叫同窗的时候用“你”或者“喂”。他继续当塾里的刺头学生，一个月下来除了小太郎和班长久坂玄瑞，谁都不敢主动和他说话。

顺便说一句，小太郎找他说话的理由也令高杉不爽：因为小太郎喜欢武士，所以希望高杉更加像个武士。高杉对此自然嗤之以鼻。

 

不过在学校霸道够了的高杉，回到家便老老实实地坐在桌前恶补当天的课。

高杉想这样应该就能两全了吧。既不仰仗吉田松阳的学识，又能战胜和田小太郎。

只可惜，高杉是中途插进去就学的，课程本来就落了不少。松阳的课又不是习字拼读那么简单，高杉四岁开始由父亲带着认字，假名已经不成问题，汉字也记了不少，可是松阳誊写的教材他还是有许多看不懂。

高杉简直要窝囊死了。

偏偏松阳还老是在他面前夸耀小太郎。松阳夸耀小太郎总是很有技巧，既让高杉心知肚明，又避免让其他学生心生不必要的嫉妒。

高杉的头号敌人就是吉田松阳。

 

<<待续


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

 

连日的紧张学习高杉终于生病了。

这一病就是好几日，村塾那由母亲代请了假。高杉好不容易折腾到烧退，复学第一天，就发现个人柜子里多了本学堂笔记。

 

「我的笔记没有小太郎那样清楚，不过重点的地方都有写到哦。希望能帮得上忙。」

笔记中夹了张这样的字条，没有写明落款。高杉哼了一声，关上柜门就去晨练，心里思索着是谁这么大胆敢撬他的锁。

犯人的身份在傍晚放学时分揭晓。

和田小太郎叫住了独自走在回家路上的高杉。高杉连应都懒得一声，只是以眼睛示意他到底什么事。

小太郎有些激动地说：「高杉果然是武士啊！一直以来是我误会你了，抱歉呐。其实高杉的文课也很努力吧，为此甚至还弄垮了身体……」

 

「什么意思？」高杉的脸立刻变青了，按着怒火问。

 

「我都知道了，那天令堂向老师请假的时候我和久坂恰好在场。」小太郎露出个了然的微笑。高杉的脸变得更青了。撇下他就大步往前走。

 

「啊！等等，我这两天把以前的笔记都抄了一份，请拿去用吧！」

 

「少多管闲事！」

 

小太郎一点也不在意他的恶声恶气。

追在他的后面，小太郎大声说：「一起成为优秀的武士吧！」

 

成为优秀的武士。

高杉在这一天知道了小太郎的志向。高杉嗤之以鼻：「你这种家伙要怎么成为武士？」

 

先不提那糟糕的健康情况，和田家可没有武士的身份呢。

小太郎却更加兴奋了：

「过几天我就要过继给桂九郎兵卫大人当养子了，那位大人的家禄有150石啊！」

 

高杉不觉慢下了脚步。

 

「到时候我就叫桂小太郎了。不是小太郎，是桂小太郎！是真正的武士了！」

小太郎熠熠的眼神在晚霞中映衬出坚定的光，鼎立不摇。

 

「……有什么了不起。」

高杉别过脸哼了一声，脚步重新往学堂的方向走去。

 

「你要去哪里？」小太郎露出一丝不解。

 

「东西忘在村塾了。」高杉故作轻淡地说。

 

高杉回到个人柜子前拿出了那本笔记。

脑中映出了班长久坂的模样。那是个剃着光头、体格高瘦的家伙，似乎无论对谁都一副好脾气的样子，说话也很有耐心。大概就是因为这样才被选为班长的吧？久坂的成绩只是中上，武课也不太乐衷，高杉看不出对方有什么地方特别了不起的。

但是他的笔记他就收下了。现在不是意气用事的时候。

 

×××

 

小太郎在过继给桂家之后就多了个口头禅，「不是小太郎，是桂小太郎！」

最后大家一致叫他桂，连松阳也这样叫。只有高杉没有改口，因为高杉根本不叫他的名字。

高杉把桂看成是强敌。

桂却在那次之后就把高杉当作了朋友。

不论高杉的态度多么不屑一顾，桂都能擅自理解到好的方面，露出自以为了然的微笑，向他继续倾诉心声。

桂的心声总是很直白。烦恼或者开心，毫不保留。就算对方再怎么不愿意也会很快认识到他是个什么样的家伙。很蠢，只有一根筋，想成为优秀的武士。这就是桂。

高杉很不爽桂的自来熟，也始终把他看作是竞争的对手，但是高杉知道自己不能太轻视桂。桂这个家伙，和普通人不一样。

 

「武士需要文武双全呢，高杉，一起奋斗吧！」

 

「少啰嗦，离我远点。」

 

但是高杉暗暗向文武双全进发。

他继续跟松阳还有桂较劲，只不过把较劲的方式统一了一下：先全力打败桂。这样到时连松阳的面子也能够一并拂了，一举两得。

高杉开始用心听松阳讲课。一边托着脸神气地瞪着松阳，一边暗暗记住他都讲了什么。熬夜的次数就一天天减少了。

但是高杉也不轻松，之前的文课和武课都得花时间补，加上每天的新课和自己的苛刻要求，日子一长身子又闹别扭了。一病又是三五天，高杉的精力总是不够用。

 

每当高杉病愈回课堂后，柜子里都会出现久坂奉上的笔记。

久坂第二次便加上了一些鼓励和关怀的话，告诉他要怎么注意身体。高杉不禁注意起久坂这个人。

 

久坂和桂是老师的左右手。班上很多事都是他们两个一块干的。久坂和桂的关系也很好，——不如说，除了高杉以外，每个人和久坂的关系都很好。

 

这天，高杉在放学后私下找到了久坂。

 

「那些笔记，是你放的吗？」高杉开门见山地问。

 

「啊，是的。高杉君还看得清楚吗？我的字有些潦草呢。」

久坂露出友好的微笑。

 

「不碍事。」高杉接着说，「你帮了我好几次呢，有什么要求就说出来吧，我会尽量做到的。」

 

久坂微微愣了一下，笑得更加温和。高杉发觉久坂似乎有一些像松阳。但是久坂没有松阳那么扎眼。

 

「是吗？那么就请高杉君积极参加班级的活动吧，日常值日或者大扫除，还有其他大家一起进行的活动，请不要翘掉吧。」

 

「……这是什么半调子的答复？」高杉不满地沉下了脸。

 

「这对于我来说很重要呢，因为我是班长哦。」久坂耐心地说道，「如果高杉君能答应就帮了大忙呢。」

 

「我有我自己的原则。那些事不是武士干的，我不能答应。」

 

「原来如此。那么高杉君认为，什么事是武士要做的？」

 

「充实自己，强健自己，打败全部的敌人。」高杉回道，声音不大却字句铿锵，「武士是剑，不锋利就没有意义。要战斗到彻底折断为止。武士可不是其他人，和其他的家伙不一样。」

 

武士必须是强者，他是国家的脊梁。

高杉认定着。

 

「是吗，这就是高杉君的武士道啊！」久坂赞叹了一声，「打败全部的敌人，恐怕我们当中只有高杉君有这样的气魄了，了不起！」

 

「没什么了不起，只是我应该做的。」

 

「我就做不到那种事呢。」久坂再次钦佩地看了看高杉，「所以我希望做到的，是尽量让勇敢的武士同胞们，不受伤痛的困扰。这是我的武士道。」

 

「什么意思……？」高杉瞪大了眼。

 

「我要当个能治愈别人的武士。」久坂说，笑容更加明晰，「就像松阳老师一样，能够治愈别人的武士。不过松阳老师的治愈是心灵上的，我恐怕做不到吧。所以我会努力精进医术的，将来有一天能够治愈大家肉体上的病痛。我的武士之剑，就是医术了。」

 

「……！」

高杉吃惊地看着久坂，半天说不出话来。

从来没有听过这样的说法。还有这样的武士吗？藩医一样的武士？还是说，武士一样的藩医？

 

能够治愈别人的武士，久坂玄瑞，吉田松阳？

 

<<待续


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

 

久坂的话让高杉惦记了很久。能够治愈别人的武士，高杉并不向往，却也有些想见识一下这样的武士究竟有多厉害。

 

「是吗，那么你就加油吧。」高杉最后是这么对久坂说的，「其他人的想法我没有兴趣，我只要贯彻我自己的武士道。不过你要是能成为那样的武士，就做给我看看吧。」

 

「哈哈哈，我会努力的。」久坂笑着说道，一点也不在意他的傲慢。高杉想久坂真的挺像松阳的。但是久坂没有松阳那么不知趣，松阳是敌人，久坂却不是。虽然久坂也不是他的朋友。

高杉不需要朋友。至少在这个小破学校里，他不需要。

 

高杉继续贯彻自己的武士道。贯彻自己的武士道，当前要做的就是打败桂。

桂的身体好得不像话，要不是他自己说昨天又去了哪里复查，花了多少钱之类的，根本不会想到他其实病了很久。

据说一直没有发病是因为他平时很注意作息。加上他过继到桂家之后，行为更加安分了，再没有下水游玩或是攀爬哪里的女墙找乐，活动时间也只是花在剑道上，所以身体的状况还算稳定。

因此桂对于高杉来说还走在很前面很前面，要追上并打败他，还要费上好一番功夫。

 

可是，就在高杉一心为两人的差距而苦拼的时候，桂却被一个新来的打败了。

 

「吉田松阳，我入江阿十，一定要当你的老婆！」

这是高杉入学两个月后的一个早上，大家都还在上课，门外忽然冲进来一个面生的女孩。

因为她的宣告课堂顿时悄然无声，整齐的视线全部投向她的身上。包括一脸不逊的高杉。

 

女孩和他们一般年纪，穿着件普通人家的和服，出身应该没有特别需要注意的。她也没有太多女孩子的饰品，只在齐耳的黑发上扎了一根鲜艳的红绳。

但她的容貌很好看，端端正正，眼睛不大可是形状很优美，和嘴巴鼻子搭配得刚刚好。因为绷着脸她的气势看起来更加昌盛，原本她的长相就属于那种知性类的，漂亮但不柔弱，特别有威势。

 

母夜叉。高杉第一眼就冒出了这个字眼。

不知道为什么高杉感到有点紧张。好像被她瞪一眼自己就会死掉一样。

 

「今天起我就要在你这上学！」女孩边说边脱了鞋，进到课室里头朝学生席上目光环视了一圈，「第一名是哪一个，我要向他挑战！」

 

被她凌厉的眼睛一扫，大部分的学生都不由避开了视线。

高杉的表情也变得非常僵硬。他被动地对上女孩的视线，脑子里竟然变得一片空白。

女孩很快就要向他发难。不过松阳的声音恰好阻止了她：

「阿十，你先坐到角落的空位上吧，和大家一起好好听课哦。」

 

「不用担心，只要听过的话我就可以一字不落的背出来。」

她的眼睛又看了高杉几秒，才从站的地方走到松阳说的位置。

显然她这话是说给高杉听的，她把高杉认成是第一名了。

而真正的文课第一名桂则未发现女孩弄错了对象，还在跟大家一起发出对女孩记忆力的惊叹。

 

高杉下意识地看了松阳一眼。松阳那不动声色却仿佛洞察一切的笑容令他不由又有些气愤。

 

笑话！我怎么可能会怕那母夜叉！高杉暗暗握紧了拳。

 

可是那个母夜叉真的很厉害。

只是把邻桌孩子的课本拿过来刷刷刷翻了一遍，她就记下了整本书的内容，一堂课下来抢答、提问、阐述文中观点，锋芒毕露，无人可与之匹敌。不用等到考试真假第一名就已经全部败下阵来。

而且，入江每发言一次就把锐利的眼睛扫了扫坐在位置上的高杉，很快全班的孩子都知道了，入江盯上了高杉。

 

啧……！混蛋！高杉的脸色整堂课上都十分难看。

 

好不容易挨到下课，松阳把入江叫到书房谈话，余下的学童们便像炸开锅似的讨论起来。

 

「真可怕，她到底是什么人啊！被她的眼睛一瞪我的呼吸都要吓停了啦！」

「是啊，超~可怕的！真的是女孩子嘛，那家伙！」

 

高杉坐在自己的位置上听着这些话，心情稍稍好过了一点。

 

「还说要嫁给松阳老师呢！不可能！」

「就是就是，不可能！」

 

「诶？」桂的声音困惑地响起，「难道大家不觉得，入江的眼睛很有精神吗？」

 

高杉的脸色立刻又阴沉了。

 

「啊？桂你不怕吗？」

「她还要对你挑战哦！」

「啊、说到挑战的话……」

 

学童们的眼光纷纷看向了高杉。不过大家并不敢直接谈论入江盯上高杉的事，看到高杉背对着他们一副唯我独尊的常态，他们便把话题又绕回到桂的身上。

 

哼。高杉在心底嗤了一声。

 

「武士就要不惧任何挑战。」桂的声音又说道，「再说入江是女孩子啦，恋爱中的女孩子脾气就是那样的，我姐姐出嫁前的模样可是比她可怕多了。」

 

「诶~~~？」

 

「入江的心里也一定很苦恼吧，老师虽然是好男人，但是毕竟大了她好多岁。」桂的语气越发显得老成，「能够大声表白，已经是勇士了呢！入江她比我强啊。」

 

「是吗……？」

 

「嗯！哟西！我也不能输给她，今天放学我也要向囡囡殿告白！」

 

「我说桂……囡囡不是我隔壁家的猫嘛……||||」

 

「是的，我第一眼就很喜欢它了！」

 

「啊啊啊说半天其实就是因为你是天然呆吧！！」

 

「诶？天然呆是什么？」

 

「唉……真是的！」

学童们竞相发出挫败的声音。

 

话题差不多要到此为止了。不过，一圈人当中的另一个男孩忽然咂了下嘴巴，自言自语道：「我想起来了，入江，丰浦郡的女神童……」

 

「诶？荣太郎，你认识入江吗？」离他最近的学童立刻扩大了他的话。大家的注意很快都集中到这位叫做荣太郎的男孩身上。

 

从刚才开始荣太郎就一直一边听着同窗们的谈话，一边默默思考着什么。他的全名叫吉田荣太郎。

他是个下士家的孩子，身材普通，容貌也没有特别出众，高杉对他几乎没有印象。对方也应该是个很规矩的孩子，从他那梳着规规矩矩的武士头，以及文武课都中规中矩的成绩也能窥见一斑。

 

在班上荣太郎其实很少开口说话，不过每当同窗们聚到一块聊天的时候，他都会坐在最外一圈的地方听大家各抒己见。或许他喜欢闲谈吧。

 

「啊，我也只是听到一点传言。」忽然就变成大家关注的人物，荣太郎却没有表现出什么动摇，声音不疾不徐便说了起来，「据说是丰浦郡的入江家，有一天父亲意外去世了，家里只剩下母亲和女儿相依为命。母亲身体不好，女儿也只有六岁，日子渐渐就变得困苦了。不过女儿的脑子非常聪明，过目不忘，所以后来有个商人就请她帮忙记账和清点货单，换了全家的生活费。或许就是今天来的这个入江了吧。」

 

「诶……」

「一个人就支撑了家里吗……」

学童们纷纷换了个态度。

 

「真厉害啊！」桂的声音清清脆脆地赞道。

 

啧，有什么了不起！高杉咬了咬牙。

 

当入江从书房回来之后，大部分学童们都染上了一分友善。

不过，入江的态度让他们很快就打消了这份友善。

 

入江是和久坂一起进教室的。作为班长，久坂一下课就去给新同学准备个人柜子和课本了，门外正好遇见入江，就一边跟她交代入学事项，一边走进班级。

不知道是不是因为久坂的感觉和松阳老师有些像，入江的感觉也没有先前那么气盛。除了进门后仍旧像挑衅一般扫了眼坐在位子上的高杉。

 

高杉绷着面孔回瞪她。似乎只要被她的眼睛一瞪，他的脸就会不自觉变得僵硬。

 

但入江的注意力很快又从高杉身上移开了。移到跟她说话的久坂那儿。久坂在她坐下后便开始给她发书。

这个时候，附近的孩子便凑过去，问起了她的来历。

 

「那个，入江，你家住在丰浦吗？」

 

「是的。」入江的回答里透着不加掩饰的高傲，「你们是不是听过我的传闻了？」

 

「诶……这么说你真的是丰浦郡的女神童啦？」

「你还给商人记账换钱吗？」

 

「不但是记账，我还帮忙清点货单呢！那可是比你们在这背书写字要复杂得多的事，而我从来没有出过差错！」

 

入江毫不客气的说法让围过去的学童们不禁面面相觑。

只有久坂仍旧温和地称赞她“是吗，一点都没错吗，很厉害呢。”

 

大家悻悻地散去。桂上前开始自我介绍：「你好，我是桂小太郎，入江，一起努力学习吧！」

 

「我的学识已经远远超过你们了。」入江昂了昂头，拿眼睛又扫了眼仍然瞪着她的高杉，「课本第三十页第七行第六个字是什么，你们谁说得出？」

 

虽然没有直接指名，但这话明显问的是高杉。

高杉的脸色变得更加铁青。

 

入江环视一圈后大声地宣布：「是“胜”！」

 

<<待续


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

 

“我只要听过看过一遍，就绝对不会记错！”

高杉捏着课本想起入江胜利后说的这句话，一发狠就念到了三更半夜。

第二天，他支着昏昏欲睡的脑袋走在通往村塾的田梗上，忽然听到久坂叫自己的声音。他一回头，除了久坂不变的笑容外，还看见顶着两个黑眼圈的桂。

 

「高杉，课本第三页第四行第八个字是什么你知道吗？」

桂一开口就问道。

 

「……」

 

「真糟糕，睡之前明明记得的，醒来后就忘记了！」桂憔悴地咂了下嘴巴，神神叨叨地接着道，「那么第七个字是什么？第九个字是什么？不好！我刚才说的是第几行来着？」

 

「所以说桂你不要再熬夜啦。」久坂不禁哑然失笑，「对你的身体也不好呢。今天的晨练你就不要去了，在课室好好休息吧。」

 

「我没有熬夜。」桂一本正经地强调，「只是昨晚吃太饱了有点失眠，所以就顺便看了会书。才不是熬夜。」

 

「是是，那么今天晚上就请吃得少一些吧。」久坂说完对高杉也笑了笑，「高杉也是，今天的晨练就休息吧。」

 

「我的身子可没那么娇惯。」高杉哼了一声，径自朝前加快了步子，拉出自己和他们的距离。

 

不过入江的确成为他和桂的共同对手。

桂时常趁入江不在便偷偷向其他孩子求证自己的背诵情况，尤其是高杉。高杉可是被入江盯上的，桂认为彼此正患难与共。虽然桂不明白入江为什么要盯上高杉。

 

入江在班上的孤立状态也显得愈加严重。才来第二天就没有人愿意和她说话了，甚至有的孩子连多看她一眼都不愿意。凶巴巴的臭丫头，大家在背后都这么叫着她。

 

「比高杉君还严重啊。」久坂很快想了个对策来改善入江的处境，「桂，明天开始我就找入江和我一起做班务吧。你的时间拿来看书刚刚好呢。」

 

「诶？入江吗？」

 

「嗯。再这样下去她和大家的关系会越来越糟的，不如就减少她在班内的时间吧。班务又算得上是帮忙松阳老师，入江应该也不会拒绝呢。」

 

「喔，好的。」

 

就这样，桂原来负责的班活儿就交给了入江。起初大家对此还有些不愿意，故意不配合入江的安排，不过久坂带着说了几句，大家就妥协了。久坂一直是班上的领袖。

入江的脑子聪明，做起事很有效率，没两天她和久坂的搭档就变得非常顺手，桂再无涉足的余地。桂对此一边敬佩着，一边更加紧通背课文，差点又弄了两个熊猫眼。

 

直接处于对阵中心的高杉更加没功夫松懈。虽然他不屑与桂为伍，但在桂出声求证的时候，他心中却也会不觉应上一句，寻思着自己是不是知道答案。

 

可是入江盯上他却不只是学习上了。通过班务，入江知道了高杉并非是文课第一名；但通过连日的紧盯，入江又发现高杉对松阳十分不敬重。

于是入江很快开始镇压高杉的言行举止。

 

「第四名！你连续三次没有值日，罚你大扫除！」这天放学，入江啪地把一块抹布拍到高杉的桌上，厉声厉色地说道。

 

放学的教室顿时鸦雀无声。高杉愤怒地瞪着入江，场面十分紧张。桂和久坂连忙上前劝阻，不过入江铁下心要让高杉得到教训，谁的话都不听。

 

「入江，高杉君和松阳老师一样是上士，可以不用扫除哦。」久坂劝说道。

 

「而且入江你这样说话太伤人了，怎么能直接叫高杉第四名呢！就算高杉真的是第四名也不行！」

 

「你闭嘴！」高杉把抹布狠狠砸到后一个说话的桂脸上。惹得桂呸呸呸了半天。

 

「哼，松阳是特别的！松阳还会种田呢，他会吗？」入江不依不挠地说道，目光挑衅地睨向高杉，「你告诉我你们这些上士能做什么？除了干吃俸禄，给主公大人拍拍马屁，守着祖上留下的武士身份以外，你们这些上士、还能做什么？——不过是养尊处优罢了！像你们这样的家伙我在帮商人做事的时候见得多了，看不起农人，却靠农人的米饭布帛为生；看不起商人，却又向商人索取贿赂或是赊账不还！说什么武士啊，其实就是藩里的米虫嘛！你们能击退宇宙的侵略者吗？你们能造福一方的百姓吗？高杉晋助，你能吗？！」

 

「……！！」这个母夜叉……！！高杉的牙咬得几乎要渗出血来。

 

班上更加寂静无声，收拾到一半的学童们瞪大着眼睛，大气也不敢出一下地看着这边的状况。

 

「入江——，你说的有些错了。」

久坂稍稍喊了一句，脸上难得地露出一丝严肃，「武士的没落并不是一天两天的事啊，你提到的那些也不是上士里独有的陋习。——更不是我们这样的小孩能够轻易扭转的事呢。

 

但是我相信，高杉君今后一定会成为一个顶天立地的男子汉的！」

 

「正是如此！高杉会和我一起成为优秀的武士的！」桂也正色向前跨了一步，「我和高杉早就约定好了，一起成为文武双全的武士！第四名和第一名其实只有一点差距，一学期的课本也只有那么多页，今天背不完，明天接着背就好了，总有一天会背完的！

就算不知道第三十页第七行第六个字是胜字，但是知道了那一课说的是“一鼓作气，勇往直前”，也是一样的！」

 

「你们……！」高杉吃惊地看着站出来说话的两人。为什么……？

 

「恕我冒昧地也插一句，」教室另一角的吉田荣太郎忽然也开口道，「据说高杉君的祖上世代忠良，治风严谨，为主公鞠躬尽瘁，尽忠尽责，所以应该也不是入江同学你说的那类上士吧。」

荣太郎顿了顿，继续又说道，「我收集的传闻虽然不可尽信，但是关于家俸200石的高杉大组士，恐怕不会有虚假。」

 

「你们几个……！」入江的脸上也充满了惊愣，显然没料到会忽然受到三方人马的抵抗，「哼，有什么了不起！」

她最终恼怒地甩了一句，扔下他们悻悻地离开了。

 

班上不知为何响起了欢呼声。

 

「好厉害啊，久坂、桂、荣太郎！」

「居然把凶巴巴的臭丫头气跑了啊！」

「哇啊啊，看得我紧张死了！」

 

「诶？不是啦，不是想气跑她啦！」桂急忙解释道，「只不过是她对高杉有点误会，所以才告诉一下啦！」

 

「啧，多管闲事！」高杉撇开脸哼了一声。

 

「哈哈哈，」久坂看着高杉，会意地笑了一笑，「因为是武士啊！」

 

「正是。」吉田荣太郎简短地点了下头。

 

因为是武士。

不能坐视其他人诋毁武士，不能坐视其他人诋毁同窗，不能坐视其他人诋毁朋友。

 

因为是武士。

 

高杉更加不快地哼了一哼。

啧，麻烦的家伙，久坂，桂，荣太郎。

 

<<待续


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

 

可是那个母夜叉的话却不是真的都错了。高杉清楚地知道这点。

上士们能做什么？他高杉晋助能做什么？他无法回答她的质问。所以才完全没法反驳。

不要说造福国家或藩里了，仅仅是学业上，他就有两个难以胜过的敌人。两个难以胜过的敌人。

 

此前高杉一直觉得自己与其他人是不同的。即使多少也听过一些武士没落的传言，但是他总觉得，高杉家出来的武士，跟你们这帮家伙是不同的。

 

可是究竟在哪里不同呢？高杉今天忽然发现，自己答不上来了。尤其发问的人是入江，他更加答不出来。——他不如入江。

入江或许有点咄咄逼人，但入江这样是因为确定她有这样说话的底气。高杉其实也是这样的家伙，他认为自己所做的一切都是合理的，哪怕在别人眼里颇有些不可理喻。

不过今天，他的这份自信却被动摇了。

虽然三个同窗的挺身而出让他的下场好受了不少，但他心里终究不能释怀。

 

自己是如此弱小。太弱小了。

 

高杉不由想起当初输给八百屋那小子的事。

那时候他烧了一把火来为自己正名。可今天他又要怎么做？入江其实没有什么错。虽然令他不爽，但他知道，她说的大都是正确的。正确的。

 

从村塾回家的路上可以看到一片广阔的农田。这个季节秋收已经结束了，剩下的就是过冬的准备。高杉发现松阳混在一堆农人里头，正对田埂里一个大概是西洋产的大件工具评头论足着什么。想必这就是放学前松阳所说的那种肥土机吧，为此松阳提早了五分钟先离开村塾。

 

松阳的放学时间总是不比学生们那么固定。总会比学生们要早一点，因为松阳总有其他的事要忙。比如村人们很喜欢请他帮忙。

松阳不在的时间学生们就自习，到点了自动下课。期间由久坂维持纪律，今天也是如此。

 

那家伙——高杉看着松阳想，明明是上士，却尽做这些事。

以为这样就算造福一方了吗？

 

可是据高杉的了解，松阳家里原本是下士的。年纪轻轻就从下士荣升为上士，松阳的本事应该远不只有这些。

何况他入学前、松阳自己也说过，武士不该拘泥于小义。

 

那么松阳现在又是在做什么？

 

松阳的视线注意到了高杉，大概是因为高杉的模样心事重重吧，他便朝这边走了过来。高杉没有离开。

 

「你这种家伙，为什么在这里？」等松阳靠近之后，高杉问道，「你是上士吧？」

 

松阳微愣了一下，反应过来他问的是什么。

 

「这个时代的武士太渺小了呢。」松阳这次没有为难高杉，认真地回答道，「不论上士下士，想做到的事，该做到的事，都有些力不从心。所以，我只要先做些触手可及的事就好。」

 

触手可及的事？

 

「就用这双手，好好的抓住点什么就好。一点一点积累，总有一天，再弱小的灵魂也会发出耀眼的光辉的。」

 

用这双手、抓住点什么……？

 

「高杉君，事无分贵贱，做一件是一件。」松阳最后道。

 

「……！」

高杉的身体不禁猛地一震。

 

从这天起，高杉在家便不要下人伺候了。穿衣叠被，整理房间，都由他自己来干。学校里要不是因为还有入江在，他恐怕也要参加值日了。

 

不过入江在经过这次的事件后，在班上的处境就变得更加微妙。

其他孩子不服气的时候也开始当面嘀咕自己的不满了，虽然最后还是被入江镇压，但这种反抗一旦萌生，发展壮大就变得自然而然。

 

「去死吧，你这看不起人的家伙！脑子聪明又怎么样，你还不是连家都没有了！」

这天下课，一个学童忽然冲入江大吼大叫起来。大概是因为入江课上向松阳打的小报告吧，学童恼羞成怒，一下子就发起了狠。

 

「我都知道了！你妈妈最近改嫁了是吧，你爸爸又早就死了，你现在住在集市附近的一个小房间里，最近还遭小偷了不是吗！这就是报应啊！」

涨红了眼睛的小小子一说就是一大段，别人连插嘴的余地都没有。

 

久坂和桂连忙过来调停，不过在此之前入江就先腾地站了起来，恶狠狠地骂回去：「你说什么？小瘪三！」

 

这个年纪的女孩总是比男孩要高一些，入江的表情又非常吓人，她本来瞪一眼就能让人紧张不已的，现在更是威力十足了。就见那学童的声势立刻去了一半，瞪着她却再也说不出什么，光是激动地抖着嘴唇。

 

「我父亲生前是个攘夷志士你知道吗？比你这种家伙的爸爸不知道厉害多少倍！」入江更加大声地喝道。

 

全班的视线不禁汇聚到她的身上。坐在自己位置上的高杉也朝入江看了过去。

 

「攘夷志士……？难道说，是这两天藩里大人们都在传的那个攘夷志士吗？」桂一脸惊讶地问。

 

就在过去两天，长州藩里出现一批被称作“攘夷志士”的武士，他们浩浩荡荡地结队出藩，要到江户与正在那儿和幕府交火的天人军决一死战。

「四个月了这帮天人还没有被赶出日本，幕府那帮家伙真是太没用了！」

「那帮混蛋还隐瞒战况，说什么天人不足为惧！——江户的官兵都快死光了！上次打退天人的那个佐久间象山这次也要撑不住了！」

「德川家的原本就不配坐拥天下！关原一战我们暂时失势了，但是我们毛利大人才是天下的主人家，这个事实永远不会被埋没！今天我等长州志士就用行动来向世人证明吧！」

「驱逐天人，打倒幕府，兴我长州！」

「驱逐天人，打倒幕府，兴我长州！」

那些武士们喊着这些攘夷倒幕的口号，一路向遥远的江户进发。

 

「攘夷志士上京的时候我们都在上课，没有一睹他们的风采真是太可惜了！」桂接着感叹两句，对入江露出激动的神色，「原来入江你的父亲就是攘夷志士啊！」

 

「是的！我父亲还是第一批抵御天人的攘夷志士！」

入江骄傲地应道，眼睛继续瞪了瞪先前那个学童，「在你爸爸还和藩里大部分人一样被幕府的谎话蒙在鼓里的时候，我父亲已经去前线做准备，打算和天人厮杀了！」

 

「幕府的谎话？」桂愣了一下。

「入江，你知道什么吗？」久坂也好奇地追问。

 

入江冲那个学童又哼了一声，不屑地移开目光。

 

「两年多前，天人来袭，炮轰江户天守阁，要求幕府开国，这是每个人都知道的事，」入江开始叙说道，「过了七天，天人撤兵，幕府说是他们打退的，这也是你们都听过的事，但是，天人退兵并不是被打退的，而是幕府的人私底下和他们讲和，才主动撤军的！」

 

「怎么会……！」

「骗人的吧……！」

班上立刻哗然一片。

 

「不是说，是被佐久间象山大人击退的吗？」久坂也有些吃惊。

 

「当时率领江户守军的佐久间象山的确和天人打了一战，暂时顶住了天人的盛势，但其实武士里死的人也不少，是次惨胜。」入江说到这又哼了一声，「可笑的是，就因为这个惨胜，幕府在和天人谈判的时候争取到了时间，让天人先回宇宙，等他们请示过天皇后再给出关于开国的答复。」

 

「……！」

 

「所以天人后来又来了啊！」桂恍然大悟。

 

「没见识过天人炮火的家伙都以为天人真的是被打退的，后来天人又来了也没有多少人担心，再加上上头的有意隐瞒，藩里人大多都不知道，天人已经开始侵占日本了。而我父亲，在天人撤兵后的某一天，因为从佐久间象山的门生那里听到了整件事的经过，就无法再置身事外了……」

入江不觉捏紧了拳头。她再次扫向先前那名学童，字句铿锵地宣告，「我父亲才不是失足摔死的，他是在攘夷战场上和天人拼杀，英勇就义的！」

 

「唔……！」那位学童哑口无言。

 

一时间班内鸦雀无声，大家各自消化着入江刚才告知的事情，谁也没说话。

 

「真是岂有此理！」过了一会，桂忿忿不平的声音喃喃地响了起来，「幕府太可恶了！！——亏我还是个武士，居然连这么重要的情报都不知道！」

 

久坂无奈地笑了一下，沉默着，难得没有劝慰。坐在自己位上的高杉直接沉下脸，暗自恼怒几秒，冲入江说道：

「那你为什么还要给商人做事？」

 

「如果你家真的有烈士，藩主大人不会亏待你们的吧？」高杉继续质问道。

 

入江的脸却变得比先前还要凶狠。

 

她紧紧地咬着牙，一个字一个字地往外渗着恨意：「是呢，如果我父亲当时也能喊出“兴我长州”的口号，大概就可以算烈士了吧。」

 

<<待续


End file.
